


Laundry Day

by Felix_Nicolea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Nudity, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Nicolea/pseuds/Felix_Nicolea
Summary: Another 'Super Short' slice of life involving two of the main characters from RWBY.  In this installment, Yang and Blake become a bit more than just friends or teammates.





	Laundry Day

Yang hummed along to a new favorite song that had become stuck in her head while making her way back to the room she shared with the rest of team RWBY. Her great mass of blond locks bounced and swayed as she bobbed her head. Instead of her usual outfit, she wore a grey sweatsuit and sneakers. Her usual outfit was among the freshly laundered clothes in the basket she carried under one arm.  
Had she not been so preoccupied with the song in her head, she might have noticed the handful of nosebleeds and trip-and-fall victims left in her wake. While doing the laundry she had discretely removed the bra she was wearing and tossed it in with the rest. She hadn't bothered putting one on again. And, to be fair, she had maybe just about outgrown the sweatshirt.  
Pausing outside the door to the room, she considered what she might do with her free time. The girls of team RWBY were all off tending to various chores and assignments. Due to a chance mistake of scheduling, Yang had lucked out of an assignment and now had the day, and the room, to herself. She could read in peace, play games on her scroll, try meditating, or maybe snoop through her teammates' stuff. Or... or she could break in that new-  
Her thoughts stuttered and stalled out when she tried to open the dooor. Meeting with resistance, Yang took a stance and pressed her open right hand to the door. Torquing her body, she straightened her arm. The door opened halfway and something heavy slid across the floor inside. Curious, Yang stepped in, tossing the basket off to one side. She hardly registered that it was one of Blake's as yet unemptied boxes which had been blocking the door before something else snatched her attention.  
A blur of black and white streaked through the air, disappearing into the shadows of Ruby's hanging bed-fort. Yang stood there dumbly, watching her sister's bed rock faintly. She could make out the ghost of something moving slowly. It drew close enough to the opening through which it had gone for light to reveal what were almost cat's eyes.  
Some things clicked together in Yang's brain.  
"Well... I wasn't expecting that." she said conversationally.  
The shadowed figure ventured no comment.  
"Blake?"  
While she awaited a reply, Yang let her eyes roam the room. They settled on a number of black garments strewn on one of the beds. She raised an eyebrow.  
A deep sigh eminated from aloft.  
"You're not going to go away until I answer, are you?" Blake's voice followed.  
"I thought everybody was gonna be busy today." Yang said, realizing how she must have surprised her raven haired teammate.  
"Yeah, I thought that too. What happened?" Blake asked pointedly.  
"Scheduling flub-up. What about you?"  
"Was gonna do some research at the library, but one of the defense robots spontaneously exploded right outside. They closed the library for the day and won't let anyone near where it happened." Blake explained.  
"Oh."  
There was a long, awkward silence.  
"So... why are you in Ruby's bed?"  
Yang's attention had strayed back to the clothing on Blake's bed. When a reply was slow in coming, she looked back up. Blake's eyes had disappeared in the shadows.  
"It just feels good sometimes, okay?" Blake spoke up suddenly.  
"Um, okay."  
"Yang." all inflection had drained out of Blake's voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you hand me my clothes, please?" still in a monotone.  
"Uh, just a second." Yang sounded vaguely distracted.  
As Blake waited, backed into the inner side of the bed-fort, there was a faint rustling below. Just when she was considering moving to sneak a peak, the bed lurched. A figure appeared, backlit in the opening before her. Reckognizing the scent of the blond beauty more readily than the silhouette, Blake felt herself blushing furiously. She had been flustered moments ago, but with Yang mere feet away and nothing but Ruby's pillow covering her own nakedness...  
"Y-you didn't bring my clothes, did you?" Blake asked weakly.  
"I didn't bring mine either." Yang whispered smugly. Her voice had taken on a husky quality.  
Blake swallowed hard.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Yang grinned as she crept closer.  
"Not funny." Blake scolded, though the hint of a shy smile graced her features.  
The bed shifted. Ropes creaked. There were whispers, soft moans, purring.  
"What the hell?" Yang blurted, her voice muffled somewhat.  
"No, stop, it's okay. It's just my tail." Blake's voice was a mix of concern and amusement.  
"Oh. Right. In that case... keep doing that."

**Author's Note:**

> (Any comments are more than welcome. Thanks!)


End file.
